Twisted Fate
by Lady Drachir
Summary: This is a work in progress about how two girls' lives intersect and the choices they are confronted with. Asking for reader help in developing the story.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is a little short story that i hope to develop into a full scale story. I have a lot of ideas, there are several pieces that i have written so far for this story. The first part, they are about 14 or 15, and the rest they are 18 or 19. I'm debating between making this in present tense or past. The third, I did let someone else read it. But only one, as with all my writings, let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions of how the sections should coincide please feel free to PM me or leave feedback. Thanks!

Lady Drachir

She ran onto the front porch drenched in rain and mud. She knocked gently, and one of the dogs barked. Her long brown hair, stringy from the moisture, hung in damp crinkles to her waist, sticking to her bare arms. His mother opened the door a crack and peeked out, then opened the door a few inches but barred entry, "Oh hey Danny, what's going on?"

"I need to see him" she replied in a monotone.

"Oh, I'm sorry" his mother sympathized, "you just missed him. Some of his friends went with him to a party." Danny pushed hard on the door and ran around his mother up the stairs. "Don't!" she hissed in a hoarse whisper.

Still dripping, Danny tiptoed to the outside of his bedroom door. She could hear giggling, a girl, and she recognized his soft laughter too. She took a deep breath, quickly turned the handle and walked in the room. The scene left Danny in mid-step. A brunette with shoulder-length hair straddled him. She had on only a bra and thong. He had on his boxers, laying between her legs. The girl looked over at Danny and gave a wicked grin, then tried to go back at his chest which was already covered in multiple dark marks. He froze his eyes looking down at Danny's feet an ashamed blush crept up his face.

"Ok" Danny said softly her eyes starting to mist and backed out of the room closing the door.

"No wait," he cried rolling the girl off of him. She felt the dam break and hot tears flood down her cheeks. She calmly began walking down the stairs stumbling but catching her hand on the banister.

"Danny wait!" he cried. She finished walking down the stairs and laid a hand on the door knob. He raced down the stairs grappling for his pants and slammed the opening door shut holding his weight against it.

"Danny, we have to talk." She turns, eyes cutting into him like knives, tears falling freely, and walks to the back of the house, walking off the back porch. He jogs and grabs her wrist. She yanks it free and punches him in the cheek. He grabs her arms and twists forcing her down to her knees, her eyes straight at his forever companion.

"I'm not letting you go" he pants out with a controlling tinge.

"Let... me... go" she says evenly.

"NO!" he screams. She struggles and gets an arm free and slaps his bare skin leaving a print of her hand. He wrestles, she struggles. Having the upperground he gets control of her amrs again and leans her body back straddling her, holding her hands above her head. She tries to buck him of but he holds her down tight.

"Now listen!" he begins, the rain still pouring down over them in the field, and she bursts into tears. "What is the matter with you?" he asks.

Looking down she sobs and says, "Why was Casey over?"

"Well," he says sheepishly, "She offered, and I accepted. She said she's wanted me for a long time I guess."

"Why didn't you talk to me first?" Danny asks, the rain hiding her tears. "We've been best friends since seventh grade and you didn't bother to tell me?" After a pause she added, "So did you sleep with her yet?"

"No," he grins boyishly, "that WAS going to be today." She gazes at him, how the raindrops glide through his hair, how his eyes look like the cloudy sky, how much he's grown into a man with his muscled tone and the hair on his body. His scent intoxicates her and then she realizes the position she's in, laying between his legs like he was between Casey's. He shakes his head, looking up and away.

"You couldn't understand, you're still a kid."

"I'm the same age as you!" she sputters back at him. Unconsciously his hands start to slide up and down her arms, tiny movements, but she notices. His eyes become glazed with a far away thought. She feels him bulge and watches his face. He closes his eyes and lets his hands travel down her arms to her neck. She grabs his hands in hers and he snaps back to reality.

"What's it about you?" he asks, his hands motionless. "You're a mystery to me. You're my best friend, but I don't understand you. I like everything about you. You're crazy and fun and a tom-boy that likes to run around in the rain and have mud battles." He looks her straight in the eyes and a wet shiver runs down her spine. "But falling in love with you would be like falling in love with my sister."

"But why can't we love each other?" she asks.

"Because we're best friends" he replies.

"But that makes it better," she whines. "Why can't you see how bad I want to touch you?" she asks while reaching her hand up to touch his cold wet cheek. "How much I want to see you shirtless in the rain. How much I want to kiss you and battle my tounge against yours. Why can't you see how badly I want to feel you inside of me, pulsing and moving? Why can't you see how much I hunger for your love?" She looks away, embarrassed at her sudden vocal outburst. She starts to pull her hand away but he catches it pulling her up to his wet chest. The rain plays a melody on the tall grasses around them. He brushes her cheek with his lips and whispers in her ear.

"I love you Danny. I was just afraid you didn't feel the same way and I tried to push the images I had in my head of you stretched out beside me out by pretending to love other girls. When I closed my eyes and kissed them my mind wanted to believe so badly that it was you."

"Then why didn't you?" she asks.

"Because I didn't want to lose you" he replies. He looks her in the eyes, then brushes his lips across her ear and cheek and quivering lips. Her eyes roll closed and he softly touches her lips with his. The kiss turns fierce and he moves to her neck, biting. She shakes with unexpected excitement. He repositions so that he is kneeling between her knees. His hands slip under her wet clothes pinching and exploring. He takes her hands and places them on his chest. She trails her fingers around and travels down to his pants line. She jerks her hands back not wanting to travel further without his permission. He sits back and looks at her, then down at his jeans. He unbuttons his pants and takes them off. He comes back towards her and her heart thumps wildly. He takes her hands, watching her face, and pulls her towards him. Then slides her hands down his boxers. She looks up at him then down towards the treasure she pulls out. She grabs on tight and hears his breath. She reaches around and unclasps her bra under her shirt. He brings his hands around and latches onto her breasts. He grabs the bottom of her shirt and tears it off over her head no longer willing to play Mr. Nice Guy. He shoves her back against the ground and attacks her pants. He rips off her pants and panties in one swift stroke, relieving himself of his boxers also. He leaves one hand to her chest and inserts one finger after another after another with his other hand below. She starts to breathe heavily, and he mercilessly widens her up. He then climbs on top positioning himself, and plunges in. She screams in pain and pleasure as she rips and he attacks her chest while moving in and out faster and deeper. He takes her breast into his mouth and digs his fingers into her skin. She moans and digs her own fingers into his back. He thrusts deep hitting her spot. She digs into his skin, her fingernails piercing. He climaxes and sprays all through her in pulsating spasms. Their breathing begins to settle as he lays over her.

"Now this is more like it" he says and ferociosly kisses her, biting and nipping. They roll around for a little while longer then he pulls out covered in both of their juices and her blood.

"Wow" is her only response.

"Come on hun" he says as though it would only be natural. "Let's get cleaned up and dressed." They find their wet clothes in the field and trudge back to the house holding hands.

Now, here are some questions for you, the reader:

My aim in this piece is to give a preview that this guy is a jerk. Is that established, do you feel that he is playing the girls and simply taking whatever he can get? Or is he still too ncie?  
I also want to show Danny's innocence, is that shown to an adequate amount?  
Any comments are greatly appreciated.  
Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Second part, the characters are around the age of 19.

Wet tears trickled down splashing momentarily against the table. In one hand the long purple and white stick, the other, a phone. The buzzer on the oven went off, but was never heard. Another tear and another solemnly slid down her face landing on the stick with the plus sign on it. She raised her face and said a quick prayer then glanced down at the phone in her hand. Breathing in deep she pushed two buttons and the phone dialed.

Brrring... _Oh gosh, what am I doing?_

Brrring... _I need to hang up._

Brrring... _Ok, next one I'm hanging up._

Brr "Hello?"

"..." she froze unable to speak.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Hi hun," she shook the words out of her mouth.

"Oh, hey sweetheart, how's your day going?"

"Uh, it's ok. I got sick again."

"Oh, really babe? You think you got the flu or something? Maybe you should go see a doctor," his voice displayed an obvious disinterest.

"Yeah, I think I will."

"I'm sure it's nothing. You're alright," he sounded fidgetty, he didn't want to talk now.

_Yeah, sure, I'm alright. "_So, how's work going?" she tried to make light conversation and avoid the unavoidable.

He heaved a sigh, "Oh, it's going fine; same old, same old. Crabby people and everything. You know how it is."

"Yeah..." she breathed in, looking down at the table.

"So, uh, did you need to talk? Cuz I gotta get back to work hun... Sweetie?"

She closed her eyes, "I gotta tell you something."

"Sure, hun, but can you make it quick? I have a, uh, meeting."

"Well, I... uh... you know, I've been sick," she stammered out.

"Yeah."

"...and feeling, well, funny."

"Yeah."

"Well, I went to the store today and got something..."

"Look, hun, I don't mean to interrupt, but I have customers waiting."

"I thought you had a meeting?"

His voice faltered, "Yeah, uh, I do... so what is it?"

Another glistening tear rolled down her face. She heaved a little sob and whispered out, "I'm pregnant…"

Silence echoed louder than a jet place taking off.

"…What…" he said flatly. "No, you must just have the flu or something."

"Jason"

"…"

"I've got the test in my hand…"

"No, it can't be right, I'm coming home, I'll pick some up on my way home, and not the cheap ones."

"…ok" she replied meekly. She lay her head down on the table clicking the phone off, her body wracked with sobs and heaves.

A spoiled car rolled noisily up the stone path driveway. A car door slammed. Supper was just coming out of the oven. She put supper out on the table. The front door slammed. A plastic bag hit the counter.

"Here," he said pushing the bag her direction. "Do one now." He pulled out a white and purple package and held it out to her. She avoided his eyes as she plucked the package and shuffled down the hall. He sat down and began to eat.

- - - - -

"No, I'm not gonna do anymore,"

"They might be wrong. Maybe we didn't wait long enough," he persisted.

"I've done five already!" she exclaimed. "Just face it."

He heaved a sigh; she slunk down to sit on the couch holding her queasy stomach. He breathed out heavily landing beside her. "So… what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she replied in monotone looking into the far distance.

"Can you… get rid of it?"

She turned to face him; he gazed out the window, chewing his gum, loudly. Hate flooded her. She stood and walked down the fall. Closing and lockingthe bedroom door behind her. She walked over to the window with her arms crossed, lips trembling, then her face hardened with resolve. She sat down on the bed, white knuckled fingers digging into the plush mattress. She looked in the bedside stand and pulled out a thick yellow book. She flipped past the white pages to the back, more yellow. The same color as the bile churning in her queasy gut.

She flipped back to the P's(Planned Parenthood), ran her finger down the page till she found the number. She looked up, heaved a reluctant sigh of defeat, and picked up the phone. The numbers fell like metal pieces in her ear.

"Hello, you have reached Planned Parenthood. This is Alice speaking, how can I help you?"

"Yes I need to come in for an abortion."

"Ok let me check the schedule…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you've got everything you need?"

"Yes, I'm going. I'll be back soon."

"Ok kido, see you tonight." He plucked a kiss from her ice cold, stony lips. The car rumbled and backed out of the driveway. She finished getting ready and walked own the street to the corner bus stop. The bus arrived shortly and she climbed aboard, paid her dues and began to search for a seat as the bus began to move. There was an empty seat for good reason beside a rather obese man smelling heavily like a locker room after football practice and snoring loudly, his saliva gliding out of his mouth and down the window pane. There were two empty seats behind a couple intimately concerned with each other. She finally plopped down towards the back of the bus finding a seat as far away from the other people as possible and trying to sink out of sight into the seat. The bus rumbled to a halt. A cluster of people boarded the bus. A young woman jumped and searched for a seat. Her eyes quickly fell on Janin's empty seat and she bounced down the aisle towards her.

"Hi! Can I sit here?" the girl asked jovially.

"Mmm," Danny replied facing out the window and wishing with all her might the girl would go away.

"Ahh…" the girl sighed happily as she got comfortable in the seat. "Beautiful day out. It's such a shame I can't walk. Walking is good for the baby."

Danny froze. She had just said that word.

"Oh, you look shocked, think I'm too young?"

Relief flooded Danny. _I thought it was noticeable on me _she thought. The she looked over for the first time

"Oh? Surprised? Yeah, young I know. It wasn't my choice you know." The girl explained laying her head back with a far away look and glazed eyes, "Some of my girlfriends and I decided to go to an amusement park on our own. We went up into the woods when we shouldn't have and these guys attacked us and threatened us with knives." Here she paused and sighed. "I was the only one with this." She laid a hand on her belly and shrugged. "But it's not the baby's fault. He shouldn't get a punishment that his FATHER deserves."

Danny leaned her warm forehead against the chill window pane.

"My stop's coming up," she stated. "If you ever need anything, I always ride this bus in the mornings back and forth between my mom's and dad's houses."

"Ok, I'll see you sometime maybe," Janin replied as the smiley girl rose to get off the bus. Janin stared out the window. Confusion then resolve settled on her face. She drew her knees up in a tight hug and waited for her drop off.

She was a little early to her destination and slowly walked down the steps clutching her queasy stomach. She made it into the waiting room with a light cold sweat covering her nervousness. She walked up to the counter and let the secretary know she was here for a procedure. She glanced around at the other nervous faces. One thing piqued her mind: there were no men in this room, just a bunch of fidgety, nervous-looking women and half of them young. Danny took her seat. It seemed as if there was a spell of silence laid over the room. None of the women spoke and none lifted their eyes to glance around and as much space as possible was put between them. Names were called and the silent shadows walked on with their lambs to their fate. At long last Danny was called back to another room off the hallway without a door. The nurse sat her down on a clean white couch and sat down rather closely next to her. The nurse's soothing, soft-spoken voice introduced herself and then explained the procedure.

"First we'll take you back dear and get you changed…"  
_Oh Lord what am I doing?!_

"…and he room will be set up similar to the gynecologist's office dear…"

_Don't call me dear. You don't even know me. I have to get out of here!_

"…just relax. The doctor will help, and then she will begin the procedure. You might hear some funny noises but don't worry. We're here to take care of you…"

_Here to take care of me! Danny_'s thoughts exclaimed as the nurse patted her knee kindly. Danny had the sudden urge to punch that kind smile.

The nurse patted her knee and stood to lead Danny down the hall. Danny's mind was screaming, tearing itself apart, but her body obeyed to her horror. She stood and the nurse gave a small smile then led down the clean tight hall to a small room.

"Here's a gown," said the nurse. "Then we'll see how you are."

Danny had everything checked from blood pressure to a quick urine test. After a battery of questions the nurse left to get the doctor. Danny sat on the table, her mind caving in on itself.

*Knock* echoes in the room and *Sharp* the click of heeled shoes escorts the doctor.

"Hi," she says looking at the file, "Danny."

The nurse followed in and closed the door. "Lay down and relax, sweetie." The nurse pushed Danny back, Danny's neck and back painfully tense as she lay back.

"Ok, don't worry, this will be fast," the doctor said as she hoisted Danny's unwilling feet into the stirrups.

The nurse tied a tourniquet around Danny's arm. "A slight pinch," she said and a needle was in.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"Hmm?" her persecutor answered, "something to make you relax."

Danny closed her eyes as the doctor poked, prodded, and pushed uncomfortably. The nurse watched the clock. "Ok," the nurse flicked on a machine with a hungry, humming, sucking sound. Danny felt a harsh, fast scraping and sucking and every few moments she heard the sucking get stopped up, plugged. Then with a *thhhh-flooop* another piece was gone. It was all she could do to keep from escaping up the table away from the noose that was violating her. The nurse held Danny's hand though Danny barely felt it, patting it softly and saying things like, "You're doing great sweetheart, almost there."

She was right though; the procedure was over quickly. But every *thhh-flooop* stole the last bits of her mind away into the infinitely black hole. The doctor patted Danny's leg in what was supposed to be comforting and explained the after math of the procedure.

"…expect bleeding…discomfort…" droned the doctor's voice. "…lots of water…"

The nurse left Danny to dress following quickly after the doctor that was headed to her next appointment. She sat up gingerly as though for the first time. Her fingers curled around the edges of the table, her body dressed in cold sweat. Her gown fell askew. She set her feet on the floor, shaking, holding her empty stomach. Empty…


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback for Candy (the girl on the bus)

"Candy, come over here. Sue got a huge bear for winning the dart game!" A slim blonde girl yelled over to her brunette friend. Candy walked over, her dark hair pulled up in a pigtail. The third girl, Sue, came running up, a great, white, fluffy teddy in her arms. The girls giggled and skipped: the best party ever. Melody had turned sixteen and her parents paid for her and her two closest friends to come out to the amusement park all day. The lights had flickered on awhile ago, the early spring air chilly, the park not yet crowded with summer travelers. The rides with their flashing lights and dizzying height and music that called, "Come sail with me" to passing visitors.

"Let's use the rest of the money to get some treats then go up to the knoll to eat before my parents come to pick us up."

"Ok!" the other girls chorused in unison. They went over to one of the stands, the distinct amusement park food smell coming from within, making their mouths water. They each got a funnel cake and hurried away up the knoll near the trees with their sugary, golden prizes. They sat in the long grass picking at their cakes and licking their sticky fingers. After a good giggle fit and the plates licked clean of any leftover sugar, the girls lay back in the tall grass looking up to the stars beginning to blink into nightly existence.

"We're gonna have to go in fifteen minutes."

There was a small rustle of grass sharper than the breeze was blowing.

"What was that? Sue asked.

"Lay still!" Melody hissed, "It's probably a squirrel after our plates, maybe he'll come up to us."

The girls lay flat but didn't hear a thing. The stars twinkled. One or two crickets chirruped and it was too early for lightning bugs. Several hard rustles startled the girls. They jumped and Sue sat up. A heavy body landed straddling Melody. She went down, her arms flailing. Sue began to scream but another body ran behind her, a glint in the moon, then, a harsh whisper, "Shut that hole in your face little girl."

The last heavy body flopped on Candy as she tried to jump up and run.

"You dumb ass, you almost let that bitch get away!"

"I slipped!" hissed back the voice over Candy. Cold metal hit her throat.

"Any of you girls scream or fight or try to run and we'll slit all your throats wide open." Sue let out a little scared whimper.

"Get 'em up in the trees farther," said the voice over Melody, apparently leading.

The girls were lifted roughly and dragged into the trees whimpering.

The girl's backs scraped on the ground then they were dropped heavily in the crumbling leaves and dirt. The shadows draped immediately back over the small shaking bodies. "HUSH!" hissed Sue's shadow as he cut her shirt with his knife. She gave a little yelp and must have swallowed her sobs.

"What do you want?" Candy asked in a whisper. Her shadow leaned down, slid his hands under her shirt, licking and biting her ear.

"You know what we want…" his warm breath burned her neck. Her big eyes reflected her fear; his malicious face broke into a laugh. She tried to struggle and scream. The glint in the moonlight hit her throat, cold metal scraping her skin. She immediately stopped. The other girls were experiencing their own struggles.

The shadow whispered in her ear, "I can get what I want whether you're alive or dead."

Candy felt as though her bones had disintegrated. She lay there, the blade still at her throat as though she were paralyzed. She shivered as he bent down to kiss on her neck. He let the blade back into its case and back in his pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny stood unsteadily, her legs shaking. The nurse rapped on the door and came in to escort Danny across the hall to another emotionally void white room. Against one wall was a table of snacks and drinks.

"Have some juice, dear. You'll feel better in a minute." The nurse left the room and Danny sat down. There were a few straggling ghostly visages of what had once been women. They flitted in and out of the room; new ones coming, old ones going. Finally, the nurse came back in. None of the women had touched the glowing forbidden fruit on the table. None tasted the poison juice.

"You can go now," the nurse said.

Danny rose stiffly and walked to the front. They checked her vitals one last time and then she was freed into the scorching sunlight to wait for a terribly long ride home. The sky was becoming full of thick, dark clouds. The wind smelled of rain and Danny reveled in the healing of the storm.


End file.
